You can't take it back
by AshLiz
Summary: Jules Callaghan never talks about her childhood but when a hot call forces her to confront her past childhood what secrets come to light?
1. Chapter 1

"I always blew things up as a child!" Spike said enthusiastically.

Somehow conversations about working out turned into our childhood. Yay, my favorite subject. Detect my sarcasm?

"So Jules how was your childhood? I bet you were a really happy child." Spike says.

"Yea Jules what were you like as a child you never talk about it." Sam says.

"Well I had a fairly normal childhood. 4 brothers, I went to school, the usual." I said keeping my eyes trained ahead pretending to be concentrated on running on the treadmill.

I see Ed give me a weird look but other than that no one else asked any further questions. Phew crisis averted.

"Team one hot call!" Winnie calls. We grab our gear and head to the trucks.

"Winnie what do we have?" Sarge asks.

"Abducted child. Seems to be gang related. The mother is waiting for you at her house."

"Thanks Winnie see what information you can dig up." Sarge replies.

We all get into our mind set. Child cases are always the hardest because there is never anyway to know if the child is alive and what most people do to children is to much to try and comprehend.

We arrive at the house and walk up to the front door. Sarge and Sam go in first and talk to the parents while I go and talk to the neighbors with Ed. Wordy and Spike dig up information on the family.

"Boss neighbors report a suspicious car has been driving around the neighborhood I have the plates and model to give to Spike." I say.

"good work, come into the house to help me talk to the family." Sarge says. I agree and head into the house.

I walk into the living room and there sitting on my couch is the past.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The woman on the couch shouts while jumping up.

"Maddie?" I ask.

"I go by Madeline now and what the hell are you doing here?" She says-ok more like yells- at me.

"I um am on the police force." I say. I hear a snarky laugh coming from the corner. I whirl around and am even more surprised.

"Well, well look who it is miss Julianna Callaghan. What are you doing here? Trying to fuck up our lives once again?" The man in the corner says.

"What? No, no I am here to help. Mark I'm so sorry I am just here to help." I say almost pleadingly.

"Ha! Yea right. I thought we told you to never try and contact or see us again. I am holding you to that and I am sure everyone else is to. Now leave I don't even want to look at you." He says angrily before shoving past me.

I stand there shocked for a minute before I regain movement in my legs and use that movement to turn around. Sarge and Sam are just standing there shocked. I don't really know what is going on or what to do.

I turn around and walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk outside and the bright light assaults my eyes.

Once my eyes adjust to the light I see Spike, Ed, and Wordy all staring at me. I take a deep breathe, school my features, and walk towards them.

"Jules, what the hell was that?" Ed asks.

'Nothing lets keep our mind on the job, the faster we find the missing kid the faster we can leave." I say.

I head to the truck and take a seat. I let out a gust of breathe before memories come flooding back to me.

_Flash Back:_

_A young Julianna Callaghan, no older than 16 stood over a man. With shaking hands she pulled the trigger ending his life. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she looked down upon the lifeless body that was the only sound she made. No tears escaped her eyes, no pain, she just felt relief. _

_All of a sudden there was a pounding on the door before it was broken down by Mark…_

Present Day…

I take another deep breathe and do some research to see why someone would want to kidnap Mark and Madeline's daughter.

After Spike and I do some research we come to the conclusion that all lines draw back to my hometown.

I grudgingly climbed out of the truck with Spike. Guess it was time to face the others.

"Jules what do you have?" Sarge asked.

'It seems Mark and Madeline have severed all ties in Madison Hat and came to live here 9 years ago approximately 5 months before their daughter Jenna was born. Mark works as a mechanic and Madeline as a nurse at the local hospital." I say giving them the facts.

"Ok. Jules care to explain what this morning was about?" Sarge asks me while giving me a pointed stare.

"Nope, but I have a personal connection to this case, it may affect my judgement so I should be taken off." I say.

"Has personal emotions ever gotten in the way of your work before?" sarge asks.

"No." I answer meakly.

"Good its settled than you will remain on the case."

I just sigh in defeat. This is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, so all connections lead to their old home in Medicine Hat?" Sarge asks.

"Correct, Mark has 2 brothers living their, a brother in Ontario, and a sister we can't seem to contact. None of her family know where she is." Spike says.

"From the way they have spoken I don't think any of them want to see their sister, she must have done something really bad." Sam says. I look down at my hands, Sarge must have noticed.

"Jules, is there something you would like to share?" Sarge asks.

"Uh, well, you don't have to search for the sister anymore." I state.

"What do you mean Jules?" Ed asks looking suspicious.

"Well, I am the sister they are talking about." I say not looking up.

A sharp intake of breathe from the other occupants of the room is the only noise heard.

I look down at the freshly waxed linoleum floor. I hear the rustling of papers than the scratching of a chair moved backwards then I feel Greg's hand on my shoulder.

"Jules, what happened?" he asks.

I roughly shake his hand off of me, then I look around the room with ice in my eyes, "Nothing that pertains to the case, so unless any of you want a black eye I wouldn't ask again. Do I make myself clear?" I ask harshly. The others just nod, they have never seen the killer side of me when I get angry.

"Ok, at the beginning Winnie said there was a gang connection, what do we have on that?" Greg asks trying to draw the attention off of me but little does he knows the spotlight will shine even brighter on me now.

"Well Medicine Hat was known for their gang that basically ran the small town. They were known as the Mad Hatters. Not the most frightening name, but whatever." Spike says.

"OK, so whats the connection to Mark and Madeline? What would the gang want with them after all of these years?" Right as he uttered those words a rookie runs out of the house and alerts team one to a ransom video being broadcasted on Mark's Iphone.

They run into the house and watch the video. A masked figure is standing over Jenna. They force Jenna to speak: My captors say they will release me for $10,000 but it has to be dropped off by Julianna Callaghan at the place where it all started." She cryptically said before the screen went blank.

In the next second Mark was up and had his hand around Julianna's throat. "This is all your fault! You better fix this you bitch!" He said before Ed and Sam pulled him off, in that moment they all had their focus on Mark they didn't notice Madeline come over and slap Jules.

None of team one could figure out why they would be so angry at sweet little Jules….


End file.
